On My Father's Wings (version 5)
During a winter day, Olivia, Mickey, and Donald were playing knights and riding their ponies while Ariel (wearing a green dress coat with an Eskimo hood, white gloves, and green boots) was sweepings some snow from the ground. Olivia was now wearing a blue sleeveless dress — that is both a jumper and decorated with a red plaid pattern — over a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and green leggings with a blue snowsuit and black boots over them, as well as her shoes and socks, along with a pair of white mittens, baby blue earmuffs, a blue tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern. She was still wearing her red hair-bow, though. Mickey was now wearing red long underwear, a yellow sweater, a red vest, matching snow pants, a pair of yellow socks over a pair of white socks, black boots, a red hat, a yellow scarf, a matching jacket, and a heavy red coat. He was still wearing his white gloves, though. And Donald was now wearing blue long underwear, a matching sweater, a pair of red socks over a pair of white socks, a blue snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, black boots, and a pair of red mittens over a pair of white mittens. "Come on, give me your best shot!" said Mickey. But he and his little sister and brother were only playing, until she saw the knights ride on horses towards them, far away. "Mama, listen." Donald gasped. "Daddy!/Father!/Papa!" Olivia, Mickey, and Donald changed back, and they got off of their ponies and ran towards them to find Naveen. The Scottish-British girl mouse, the male black mouse, and the white male duckling looked for him, but there was no sign of Naveen. Suddenly, they saw a stoned cart with Naveen's body on it. "Oh, no…" Olivia, Mickey, and Donald gasped in unison. At his funeral, Naveen's body was placed in the stoned coffin, as everyone gathered around. Tears ran down Olivia's cheeks while Mickey and Donald comforted her. "Your husband died saving my life." Basil said, as he gave the shield to Ariel, who was also crying. "And saving Camelot." "Lady Ariel, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you," Basil replied, "Sir Naveen, was my most trusted warrior and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot." As Basil and the other knights held out their swords, Olivia caressed the stone of Naveen's grave. Olivia walked toward her pony, but she, Mickey, and Donald ran towards their ponies and hugged them. The ponies still made a promise to Naveen that they would keep it by watching over Olivia and her brothers. Olivia: If you were with me now I'd find myself in you Olivia, Mickey, and Donald sadly stared at their reflections in the water as a tear fell from Olivia's eye, slid down her cheek, and fell into the water. Olivia: If you were with me now You're the only one who knew A few years later... The water rippled, revealing the reflections of Olivia, Mickey, and Donald as teenagers. Olivia: All the things we planned to do A few more years later... The water rippled again, and their reflections were gone. Years went by, and Olivia's fur was still as as tan as the sand, her ears were still as pink as cotton candy, her eyes were still as brown as chocolate, and her nose was as red as the rose. But she was an adult now. She now had a mole on her right cheek in place of her bucktooth, and she gained long eyelashes. She was now wearing a frilly, mint-turquoise, short-sleeved dress, periwinkle-blue ankle-length bloomers, brown ballet flats, and two mint-turquoise hair-bows behind both of her ears. Mickey was also an adult now, but he was now wearing bright red cotton fabric shorts with yellow horizontal buttons and yellow shoes. Yet, he still wore his white gloves. And Donald was now an adult, just like his sister and brother. However, he was now wearing a blue sailor hat with a black brim and tassel, a blue sailor uniform with four white buttons, and a black bow tie. Olivia: I want to live my life The way you said I would With courage as my light Fighting for what's right Like you made me believe I would Olivia, Mickey, and Donald began to hop on the rocks. Olivia: And I will fly on my father's wings To places I have never been Olivia and her brothers remember when they were young, as Naveen caught them, and they rolled down on the hill of sand. Olivia: There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still I will do great things On my father's wings The waves of the ocean hit the rocks as the flock of sea gulls flew around Olivia and her brothers. Back at home, Ariel and her new husband gave Olivia and her brothers three buckets of mud. Ariel's new husband was a Danish man with black hair, ice blue eyes, and thick black eyebrows, wearing a white long-sleeved collared shirt, trimming, blue pants with a red obi, and black boots. His name was Prince Eric. Olivia, Mickey, and Donald walked over to the pigpen and slopped some of the mud on the two pigs, who looked at each other in suspicion. Olivia: This world I'll never see My dreams that just won't be This horse's stride with one-day's ride Will have covered more distance than me A small brown Pteranodon with black eyes, an orange beak, and small wings, named Petrie, saw them, as Olivia, Mickey, and Donald began to jump. Petrie wanted to join in, but he missed the pigs. Then Petrie watched in horror while Olivia and her brothers hopped on the pigs. Olivia: And I will fly On my father's wings To places I have never been Olivia and her brothers got on their horses, and they ran toward the enemy dummy. Olivia held a pitchfork and aimed at it. Olivia: There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still I will do great things' Olivia threw the pitchfork as it bumped into to the rope, then the armor and the hay, with a target on it. Olivia: On my father's wings Olivia, Mickey, and Donald picked the hay and placed it next to the cows. Then they gave the buckets of food to their horses. Olivia: Someday With his spirit to guide me 'And his memory beside me I will be free Olivia and her brothers jumped out of the barn, and Olivia landed on the plank, which sent Petrie flying through the air. "Oh, my goodness!" Petrie shouted. Olivia: To fly on my father's wings To places I have never been There is so much I've never seen And I can feel his heartbeat still And I will do great things On my father's wings On my father's wings Eric and Ariel watched them as Olivia, Mickey, and Donald came towards them and hugged their parents. They all walked back to the house. Back at the barn, two female Pteranodons — who were not related to Petrie's family — were being impressed by Petrie until a pink Oviraptor, walked towards them. The female Pteranodons ran to take cover as Petrie tried to explain, but Ruby grabbed his wing, glaring at them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot Songs